Quizá si
by Suki90
Summary: RE-EDITADO Después de haber decidido quedarse en el mundo humano, Loki ahora reflexiona qué es lo que siente por su pelirosada asistente. R


**Disclaimer:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de dicho anime-manga le pertenecen a su creadora y productores. Este es un one-shot sin fines lucrativos, su único fin es el dar a conocer mis ideas y entretener al lector. Hecho por fans y para fans.

* * *

**Quizá si**

Pese a que le había pedido ya muchas veces que dejara de llorar, ella había hecho caso omiso a sus peticiones; le era imposible detener el llanto que había comenzado a ser más audible después de haber podido tener al fin entre sus brazos al ser de quien se había hecho tan dependiente. Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más liviano, se sentía como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima, ¿Preocupación? ¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza quizá? tal vez, pudo ser eso e incluso más, pero no supo describirlo completamente.

De la nada la joven dejó caer su peso sobre quien había estado abrazando. El niño retrocedió un poco ante la repentina desaparición de la fuerza corporal de su amiga. Estando un poco más estable, la miró. A pesar de estarle dedicando una sonrisa, su mirada reflejaba tristeza y preocupación.

De pronto sintió cómo es que alguien más comenzaba a tomar en brazos a la chica del misterio. Volteó y vió a su fiel mayordomo quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. Él también le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo, pronto esta sonrisa se desvanece y lo mira fijamente. Sin pensarlo mucho Loki le pidió al joven que llevara a la estudiante dentro de la mansión. Este asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la agencia.

El pequeño tuvo la intensión de seguirlos, pero no pudo. Había algo que lo detenía, por lo que decidió quedarse un momento afuera.

—_Que estés así es mi culpa_ —pensó el Dios con tristeza. Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, a pesar de eso no se movió. Aunque mucho detestaba el agua, esta vez no le importó— _Odio el agua, más la lluvia... pero digamos que es la forma de castigarme por lo que te hice pasar, Mayura._

—Vamos, que lento eres —lo regañó el can negro que venía detrás suyo— ¡Sube más rápido!

—Lo siento hermano —se disculpó—, pero con la señorita Mayura en mis brazos no puedo ir tan rápido, y mucho menos subiendo escaleras, puede ser peligroso —se excusó con firmeza sin dejar de ver hacia el frente.

—Es cierto Fenrir, Yamino debe tener cuidado —habló el fantasmita.

—Yo podría ir más rápido —se alabó el perro.

—Hay una pequeña diferencia hermano —respondió Yamino—, tú la podrías llevar sobre tu lomo y ver por dónde vas; en cambió yo no puedo hacerlo porque la señorita Mayura me lo impide.

— ¡Ja, excusas!

—Ah... contigo es imposible discutir, hermano —explicó Yamino.

Tardaron pocos minutos en llegar a la planta alta. Estaban dispuestos a entrar en la oficina de su amo pero se encontraron con un pequeño problema.

—Oh, cielos… no puedo abrir la puerta —se lamentó.

— ¡Déjamelo a mí! —gritó el pequeño fantasmita que venía subiendo junto con Fenrir. Se acercó a la puerta y sin mucho esfuerzo la abrió para dejar pasar a sus amigos.

— ¡Gracias Ecchan, eres muy amable!

Yamino de manera rápida se introdujo al despacho y dejó con cuidado a Mayura sobre uno de los sofás. La acomodó de manera que no estuviese incomoda, pero al tener contacto con su piel...

—Cielos, está muy fría —declaró con preocupación.

— ¿Cómo dices Yamino?

El cuestionado volteó rápidamente al escuchar la familiar voz que hasta ahora se hacía notar. Al ver al niño que venía entrando al despacho todo empapado se sorprendió.

—Señor Loki, ¿a penas viene entrando? ¡Está completamente empapado! —exclamó asustado mientras se acercaba.

—No te preocupes por mí Yamino, no es nada —le respondió—. Ve por un cobertor, no quiero que su estado empeore y menos por mi culpa.

—S-sí señor Loki —le respondió—. Hermano, Ecchan, vengan y ayúdenme a buscar un cobertor.

— ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte? —preguntó Fenrir molesto.

—Bueno, es sólo que no recuerdo muy bien dónde es que guardé los cobertores —explicó con vergüenza—. Por eso necesito de ti y de tu gran olfato hermano mayor.

—Es cierto, el olfato de Fenrir es excepcional —comentó feliz la criatura flotante.

Fenrir únicamente soltó una carcajada ante lo que sus hermanos le decían.

—Al fin reconocen que sin mí no son nada —expresó después de ver cómo es que sus amigos lo adulaban de más. Al fin habían comenzado a reconocer lo grandioso que era, según él—. Está bien, te ayudaré.

—Te lo agradezco, hermano mayor —sonrió—. Bien, vamos de una vez.

—Ya regresamos papá, no nos tardamos —comentó Fenrir comenzando a salir de la habitación.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió Loki mientras oía como los pasos de sus hijos se iban alejando. Cuando ya no las escuchó suspiró—. Ah... sólo para ponerse de acuerdo tardan mucho tiempo.

Dejó de lado ese pequeño detallo y se acercó lentamente a la puerta para cerrarla. Como Mayura estaba dormida la cerró con suavidad. Después regresó su mirada hacia ella; la observó detenidamente para después sonreír con ternura.

Camino hacia el sofá y quedó frente a ella.

—Eres una tonta, Mayura —comentó. Alzó su mano y la dirigió lentamente hacia la rosada cabellera pero de un momento a otro la chica se levantó, asustando un poco al pequeño de mirada verde—. ¿Ma-Mayura?

Ella, aún un poco confundida, volteó hacia donde se encontraba Loki; él aún la veía con algo de sorpresa.

—Lo-Loki, ¿dónde...? ¿Dónde estoy? —parecía ser que su cerebro no estaba procesando bien las cosas, lo que explicaba el porqué no reconocía el despacho de su casa. Loki suspiró y sin decirle nada se sentó a su lado. La joven lo miró confundida— ¿Loki?

—Tranquila —fue lo único que dijo antes de jalarla nuevamente para que se recostara, sólo que esta vez posando su cabeza en sus piernas. Los ojos de Mayura se abrieron fuertemente, le sorprendió que Loki estuviera siendo tan cariñoso y atento—. No te preocupes Mayura, estás en mi despacho. No me extraña que no lo ubiques, estás muy cansada como para hacerlo —le explicó mientras acariciaba un poco el cabello rosado de su asistente, lo que hacía que a ella le comenzaran a pesar los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿no te fuiste? ¿Todo fue un sueño? —fueron las vagas preguntas de Mayura ante el intento de no quedarse dormida— _No puedo dormirme, tengo que llegar a casa_ —pensó con pesadez, la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos comenzaba a ser más fuerte.

—Me fui Mayura, pero regresé para quedarme —contestó—. No pienso irme de nuevo, no quiero verte triste otra vez —susurró—. Vamos, duerme tranquila — ordenó con suavidad—, Yamino se encargará de avisarle a tu padre el por qué no regresas a casa.

—No quiero dormirme —contestó—, aún tengo miedo, miedo de que si me duermo tu ya... no estés —y a pesar de lo que acababa de decir cerró sus ojos lentamente, debido a que Loki la había puesto a dormir como una vez lo hizo con Freya.

La mirada de Loki era nada más ni nada menos que una que mostraba pena, eso era debido a que no le gustaba usar magia sobre Mayura, pero a veces había situaciones en las que tenía que usarla; esas ocasiones eran más cuando ella comenzaba a ponerse terca e insistente, tal y como en este momento.

—Discúlpame, Mayura —susurró el pequeño Dios mientras pasaba nuevamente su mano por ese mar rosado—, pero es que a veces eres muy insistente —siguió susurrando—. Te hice sufrir mucho tan sólo en un día; sin duda soy el Dios del caos, traigo desdicha a toda persona que esté a mí alrededor y eso te incluye a ti.

Era cierto, él era el Dios del caos, del engaño, del fuego y del mal y por consiguiente todo aquel que fuese cercano a él sufriría muchísimo, tanto que al segundo querrían alejarse.

Pero ella era diferente.

A pesar de que él le había hecho sufrir continuas veces, Mayura lo quería a su lado. En vez de sufrir por lo que Loki le pudiera decir, la joven sufría por el simple hecho de que se alejase.

Sin duda ella era alguien especial, no por el hecho de que le gustasen los misterios y el ocultismo, sino por el bondadoso corazón que tenía. Si no fuera porque Freya era la Diosa del amor y la belleza, Mayura podría bien ocupar ese puesto; su corazón era mucho más puro que el de los demás humanos y por mucho.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, era preferible que se quedara así. Ya casi no había humanos como ella en el mundo, además de que sería mucho más seguro tenerla como una humana a tenerla como una poderosa Diosa que podría causar grandes desastres donde quiera que anduviese.

Sí, Mayura era especial, más no solo por tener el corazón más puro sobre la faz de la tierra, sino porque era extremadamente torpe, hasta los torpes más torpes eran chicos normales comparados con la chica del misterio.

Así que sí, Mayura definitivamente estaba bien siendo una simple, pero extremadamente torpe, humana.

—Una simple y torpe humana que hace que hasta un Dios se retracte de su decisión —se dijo a sí mismo aún acariciando los sedosos cabellos de ella. Le había sido imposible dejar de hacerlo, era como si sus dedos se hubiesen vuelto adictos, o incluso, dependientes de esa sensación.

La tristeza que antes abundaba en sus ojos había sido reemplazada con una mirada que destellaba ternura, la cual iba dirigida de un temido y poderoso Dios a una simple humana que el mismo había conocido después de su exilio.

—Lo que me haces hacer pequeña —dijo divertido, pero después de mirarla fijamente cerró sus ojos—. No sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo Mayura —dijo quedamente—, pero creo que no solo tú te volviste dependiente de alguien —volvió a decir mientras comenzaba a inclinarse un poco su cuerpo hacia el frente—, Estoy comenzando a pensar que yo también empecé a serlo —confesó, y sin decirle más depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la joven.

Esos segundos para él fueron eternos. Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas se separó e intentó desaparecer el calor que había comenzado a sentir en su rostro hacía un momento. Necesitaba enfriarse un poco, pero no creía que hubiese algo que pudiera hacerlo.

—_Hablando de enfriarse_ —pensó rápidamente el detective. Con su mano libre intentó sentir la temperatura actual de la estudiante. Con cuidado de no despertarla tocó su mejilla—. Aún se siente un poco fría, pero ya es menos —susurró—; pero aún así no es bueno —suspiró—. Cielos, ¿por qué tardan tanto?

—Loki...

Su corazón dio un vuelco con tan sólo escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por los labios de ella. Giró su rostro hacía la chica.

— _¿Sigue despierta?_ —pensó— _No, eso es imposible, no hay manera de que un humano común y corriente pueda ser inmune a mi magia_ —calló un momento después de responderse así mismo. Después abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras una pequeña gota caía de su sien. Su rostro denotaba nerviosismo— _Pero, Mayura es todo menos común y corriente_.

¡Maldición! Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que Mayura supiera lo que había hecho, no era algo de vida o muerte pero si lo dejaría bastante apenado para con ella, y odiaba sentirse apenado.

—Que... alegría —susurró.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó un poco confundido, ¿qué había dicho?

—Que... bueno —continuó—; Loki te estaba, yo...

—_Habla dormida_ —pensó mientras esperaba expectante a lo siguiente que podía decir Mayura.

—Loki yo... perdóname — ante ese susurró el detective quedó mucho más sorprendido.

¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pedirle perdón a él? ¿Por qué pedirle disculpas a quien había sido el culpable de su sufrimiento? Loki no lograba comprender.

—Mayura, ¿por qué? —preguntó como si esperase una respuesta de la chica que supuestamente estaba dentro de un profundo sueño.

—El collar, yo sólo... perdón —fue lo último que ella susurró. Loki seguía un tanto confundido. ¿El collar? ¿Qué collar? ¿A qué se refería Ma-?

¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Mayura aún seguía preocupada por aquella discusión! Esa que tuvieron al ella haber tomado el collar de Briddin un día antes de su "partida". Ahora comprendía.

Je, que humana más tonta tenía por asistente y amiga, pero... así es como él la quería.

—Eres un tonta —comenzó en susurro—, ya no te preocupes por eso. Hagamos de cuenta que jamás sucedió —sugirió a una dormida Mayura que, a pesar de no escucharlo, sonrió como si lo hubiera hecho.

Había comenzado a acariciar sus cabellos otra vez cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los tres fieles seguidores del Dios Loki, uno de ellos con un cobertor. El niño los miro para sólo preguntar.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto chicos?

—Lo siento Señor Loki, es sólo que mi hermano no encontraba la caja de los cobertores —se excusó el joven mayordomo mientras se acercaba rápidamente para cubrir a Mayura con ella. Habiéndola tapado completamente, vió que ella tenía reposada su cabeza sobre el regazo de su amo y padre—. Señor Loki, ¿no quiere que-?

—Está bien Yamino, déjalo así —le respondió antes de siquiera dejarlo terminar la pregunta. Él sabía que era lo que su hijo había pensado, pero no le molestaba ni le incomodaba que Mayura estuviera sobre su regazo ó el no poderse mover, además de que había sido él quien la había posicionado en ese lugar—. Mejor llama al papá de Mayura y explícale dónde se ha quedado dormida su hija y por qué —dijo mirando nuevamente a su asistente.

—S-sí, enseguida —respondió un poco confundido, el hecho de ver a su padre siendo tan cariñoso con alguien más era un poco extraño. Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era normal que se comportara de esa manera y más con quien lo estaba siendo.

Salió del despacho con calma mientras que Ecchan y Fenrir se quedaban junto a su padre.

—_El Señor Loki ha cambiado bastante y todo gracias a la señorita Mayura; eso comenzó a ser bastante obvio después del día en que se unió a nosotros _—detuvo su pensamiento cuando al fin se encontró frente al teléfono. Lo observó un momento antes de marcar el número correspondiente a la residencia Daidouji—... —esperó unos segundos— Buenas noches, ¿Señor Daidouji? Me comunico con usted desde la Agencia de Detectives Enjaku.

Mientras Yamino hacia la tediosa llamada al desesperado padre de Mayura, Ecchan y Fenrir no se habían despegado de Loki. Ecchan miraba con gran atención a Mayura, esa chica siempre se le había hecho muy linda pero no era esa la verdadera razón por la cual la miraba en esa ocasión.

— ¿Por qué Mayura está sonriendo, Señor Loki? —preguntó inocentemente.

—No sabría decirte Ecchan —contestó con una leve sonrisa— ¿Tú por qué crees?

El fantasmita se quedó pensando un momento en la respuesta que le daría a su creador. Miró con detenimiento a la chica que estaba recostada sobre las piernas del mismo para después volver a dirigir su mirada a Loki.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el canino a quien también le había interesado la pregunta de Ecchan.

—Cuando estás con la persona que quieres te sientes feliz, pero cuando te separas da tristeza —fue la simple pero a la vez seria respuesta que dio a sus amigos.

Fenrir pareció no haber entendido mucho la simple respuesta que Ecchan había dado, al contrario de Loki que sólo posó su mirada en Mayura.

No prestándole ya mucha atención a la "platica" que había surgido entre su hijo y Ecchan, tocó nuevamente el rostro de su asistente.

—Ya no se siente fría —dijo aliviado. Los otros dos presentes escucharon lo antes dicho. Se miraron mutuamente y después Fenrir dio un pequeño salto para estar sobre el sofá.

—Oye papá, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó después de ver las expresiones que su padre tenía para con Mayura.

— ¿Hm? —Loki desvió su mirada de Mayura y la fijó sobre su hijo— Claro, ¿qué sucede?

—Papá... ¿Tú sientes algo por esta humana?

— ¿Sentir? —preguntó un poco confundido— No te entiendo Fenrir.

—Vamos papá —le respondió un tanto cansado pero insistente—, tú sabes que yo sé que sabes lo que pienso que piensas que yo sé que sabes.

—Fenrir, así no te entiendo —le reprochó como un niño a su hijo—, habla claro.

—Papi, la pregunta es simple —dijo como si de un sabio se tratara—, ¿aprecias a esta humana? ¿Quieres a la chica del misterio? ¿AMAS a Mayura Daidouji?

No se inmutó después de haber escuchado lo que su hijo le preguntó. ¿Amar a Mayura? Quién sabe, la verdad es que ella hacía que se sintiera tranquilo, relajado, feliz. Eso ya lo sabía. Pero como ya había pensado antes, había un sentimiento que jamás había sentido por alguien y no sabía explicarlo, no sabía que nombre darle. ¿Ese sentimiento sería ese? ¿El amor? ¿Acaso había sido posible que Loki, el Dios del caos, del mal, del engaño y del fuego, se hubiera enamorado de una simple y torpe humana?

—No lo sé, quizá... —fue la respuesta que dio. Fenrir estaba un tanto inconforme con esa respuesta que le dio su padre. Loki notó esa inconformidad, por lo que decidió abrirse un poco— No sé si es amor ó no lo que siento por Mayura, Fenrir, Ecchan. Lo que sí sé —calló un momento—. Lo que sí sé es que estando a su lado me siento bien, me siento feliz, aunque mi familia no esté completa y quisiera que lo estuviera —una chica de verdes ojos, redondos lentes como los de Yamino y pelo color rosa pálido se hizo presente en su mente— _Hell._ Eso es lo que de momento siento por ella, Fenrir. —concluyó— ¿Quieres preguntar algo más?

—No papá, ya no.

—Bien.

Después de un rato llegó Yamino con una sonrisa cansada. Parecía ser que la llamada que hizo a el padre de su amiga lo había agotado, pero es que ¿Quién no se agotaría de intentar razonar y tener una plática normal con Daidouji Misao? Todos lo harían, incluso Yamino siendo tan paciente estaba realmente agotado y con ganas de estrujar algo entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué te sucede Yamino? —preguntó Loki viendo a su hijo.

—Sólo estoy cansado Señor Loki —respondió—, el Señor Misao es una persona muy difícil de convencer —finalizó con una cansada sonrisa.-Pero... -empezó Fenrir.

—Pero aún así pude hacerlo, el Señor Misao vendrá por la Señorita Mayura mañana en la mañana.-explicó feliz al mayordomo.

—No esperaba menos de ti Yamino, eres muy bueno para convencer a las personas —elogió Loki a su hijo.

—Oh, no es para tanto Señor Loki —dijo apenado mientras se iba acercando a su padre—. Siempre haré lo que pueda para que las cosas le salgan como usted quiere.

—Te lo agradezco Yamino, pero no lo hagas, no quiero que te esfuerces más de lo debido —explicó a su hijo con una mirada seria pero a la vez preocupada.

—No se preocupe, estaré bien, después de todo soy su hijo, Señor Loki —finalizó Yamino orgulloso.

—Yamino —dijo, sintió orgullo al haber escuchado a su hijo.

Pronto vió como es que Yamino se inclinaba un poco hacia él. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él quedó a su altura.

—Señor Loki, ¿no quiere que lleve a Mayura a la habitación de huéspedes?

—No Yamino, ya no la muevas —le respondió con suavidad.

—Pero Señor Loki, usted… —quiso replicar, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes por mí, Yamino —dijo volviendo a ver a Mayura—. No estoy incomodo así.

—Señor Loki, ¿Piensa quedarse despierto toda la noche? —preguntó Ecchan mientras se posaba sobre su cabeza.

El cuestionado sólo sonrió ante lo que le preguntó el fantasmita, era obvio que no estaban acostumbrados a que se preocupara de más por una persona que no fueran ellos; aunque bueno, era de Mayura de quien estaban hablando, una persona muy importante para él.

—No te apures Ecchan, sin me traes un cojín que esté suave dormiré muy bien —le dijo.

— ¡Entonces tomaré uno de los cojines del otro sofá! —exclamó animado mientras se separaba de su amo y tomaba uno de los cojines. Estando de nuevo a lado de su amo le acomoda detrás de la nuca el cojín— ¡Listo Señor Loki!

—Gracias, Ecchan —le sonrió a su pequeño fantasmita. De pronto siente cómo es que algo cubría sus hombros. Pronto se da cuenta de que es otro cobertor. Voltea y ve a Yamino acomodándosela—. Yamino…

—Si va a pasar la noche aquí, por lo menos debería tener algo con que cubrirse, la temperatura es baja —le dijo con suavidad.

Loki sólo sonrió.

—Está bien —fue todo lo que dijo. Su hijo sólo le sonrió.

—Muy bien, ya es un poco tarde y creo que es hora de que todos nos retiremos a dormir —dijo Yamino animado, lo que hiso que Loki sonriera levemente—. Vamos Fenrir, Ecchan, a dormir. Hermano mayor, está vez dormirás en mi alcoba.

Yamino y Ecchan comenzaron a acercarse a la puerta pero se dieron cuenta de que el canino no los estaba siguiendo.

— ¿No vienes Fenrir? —preguntó el fantasmita.

—No, yo me quedaré con papá —respondió Fenrir subiéndose al sofá.

—Pero hermano…

—Ya dije que no —dijo con firmeza.

De pronto sintió como es que alguien lo acariciaba levemente. Alzó su mirada y se sorprendió al ver a su padre viéndolo cálidamente.

—Fenrir, te lo pido yo también, duerme en la habitación con Yamino.

—Pero papá…

—Fenrir.

A pesar de la cálida mirada del joven detective su voz sonaba firme, dándole a entender a su hijo que si no lo tomaba como un pedido lo debería entonces tomar como orden.

—Hm, está bien papá —respondió Fenrir no muy convencido. Así baja del sofá y se dirige hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches papá.

—Buenas noches —respondió Loki con una leve sonrisa mientras veía como es que sus hijos cruzaban la puerta de su oficina.

Y así por fin las luces se apagaron. Habiendo escuchado la puerta cerrarse y que sus hijos se alejaran completamente volvió la mirada a su asistente. Pensó un momento en lo que le había dicho Fenrir y sobre lo que Mayura lograba hacer brotar dentro de sí.

Si era honesto no sabría decir qué es lo que le pasaba cuando estaba a su lado, no lo podría definir propiamente ya que jamás lo había sentido pero…

—Pero si esto es lo que uno siente al amar… no me quejo —dijo mientras veía por última vez a Mayura. Alzó su vista hacia el techo—. Así que… quizá sí Mayura, quizá sí —susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar que el sueño lo llevase al menos por unas cuantas horas a un mundo donde pudiera estar tranquilo con todos sus seres queridos.

_El amor puede ser complicado de entender más no imposible, sólo basta un poco de paciencia._

* * *

**Suki**: Cielos, este shot si que me tomó tiempo. Bueno, es mi primer ONE-SHOT de MLR, espero que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
